Vol. 2 Issue 20
Vol. 2 Issue 20 is the twentieth issue of the second The Darkness comic series volume published from 2002. Synopsis ''Darkness''''-bearer Jackie Estacado's battle with rival mobsters in an Atlantic City casino is anything but what it appears to be! Is the Darkness working with Jackie? Or against him?'' Characters * Jackie Estacado * Mickey Vern * Lori Pappalardo * Darklings Plot Summary Previously The story opens up with Grand Lux now fully transformed by The Darkness into a place where people are ruled by their based instincts. Jackie enjoys the comfort of Lori. One guy begins to choke another man and Jackie steps in. He asks why did he do it to, which the man answers that he just wanted to see what will happen. Suddenly Jackie is shot by a mysterious shooter. Lori then quickly sends the Darklings after him. Jackie heals his wound, while Darklings report that they lost the shooters scent. Later, in their suite, Jackie ponders whatever he needs to kill the man that tried to choke another. Lori says to forget about him and that he enjoys killing people. She then sends a group of women to pleased him. They later return to casino floor and Lorri urges Jackie to make plans as when people find out what they did here, they will come after us. Suddenly, mobsters storm into the casino and begin to shoot everyone, while looking for Jackie. It's "Bloody" Ivan. The darklings quickly kill the mobsters and Jackie then prepares to kill Ivan for killing Lori son. Ivan expresses that he doesn't know what he's talking about. Lori asks Jackie to let her kill him. She grabs a gun and shoots Ivan through the head. She then shoots another guy, expressing how it feels good to kill. Jackie stops her and gives her a kiss. Out of nowhere, Mickey throws a knife at Lori's back and reveals to be the shooter. He tries to convince Jackie that he's being conned by The Darkness. Before he can tell anything else Lori attacks him with a knife. Jackie getting sick of all of this turns off the lights much to Lori's horror. As the lights disappear, Lori's true form as a darkness slug-like creature is revealed. Both Mickey and Lori try to persuade Jackie in joining their side. Mickey offers for Jackie to come with him to Trenton. Lori then grabs a surgeon and offers Jackie to gain knowledge of human body and make hundreds of women who would serve him by eating his brain. Jackie refuses and out of rage Lori attacks Mickey. Jackie then stops Lori and puts her inside a cage. Lori ask Jackie if he's going to throw everything away just because he saw her true form. Jackie answers yes, shrinks her with the cage and eats it. Later that day, Jackie and Mickey says their farewells. As Jackie leaves the Grand Lux he passes out on the beach. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 2